


Will You?

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [26]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Zakuro surprises Mint.





	Will You?

<!-- @page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } \-->

Mint knew that Zakuro had a lot of work to do that day and assumed that she wasn't going to be in until late. It was a little lonely, but such was the life of the girlfriend of a famous idol, and she would never do anything to interrupt the older girl's career. She would spend the night in, by herself, and wait for when Zakuro returned, like she always did on the nights when she didn't have anything planned for herself. Since it was starting to get late, she decided it would be best to take a shower and head on to bed, but when she stood under the warm water, she couldn't help but wish that her girlfriend was there.

As she got caught up in thinking about Zakuro and remembering the many times they ha spent together in the shower, she could feel her arousal building, and she soon caught her fantasizing about her girlfriend, her wings and tail popping out without her even realizing it. She reached a hand between her legs and began to tease at her clit, moaning softly, her noises drowned out by the rush of the water.

And the sound of the water, as well as her own distraction as she fantasized, kept her from hearing anything else. That was what kept her from hearing Zakuro arriving home early to surprise her, and when Zakuro heard that Mint was in the shower, she decided to be extra stealthy. However, before she took another step further, she caught wind of a very familiar scent, capable of reaching her nose even over the water. She could smell just how aroused Mint was and dropped her bag on the coffee table, following her nose to the bathroom, where she already knew that Mint was.

As quietly as possible, she transformed and removed her clothes before stepping into the shower. Suddenly, Mint felt the older girl's strong hands gripping her wrists and holding them above her head, all while Zakuro pressed her erection between Mint's thighs, holding it there as she gasped in surprise. Mint was pulled onto her toes due to their height difference as Zakuro tugged at her arms, and leaned to whisper in her ear.

“You're a naughty little birdy for starting this without waiting for your alpha,” she said, her tone somehow striking the perfect balance between menacing and playful as she spoke.

Having Zakuro physically present only turned Mint on more, and she tilted her hips back to grind against her lover's cock, all the while murmuring, “Please, fuck me.”

“Listen to that vulgar language!” she scolded. “My dirty birdy really needs to be taught some self-control. In fact, I think you should finish me off with your hands before you should be able to come yourself.”

Mint wanted to protest this, but she knew that she couldn't, and what was more, it did sound appealing when she really thought about it. She let go of Mint's hands, and the younger girl took the member and began to stroke her, doing her best to pleasure her girlfriend. However, Zakuro had no intention of making this easy on her, and while she was jacking her off, she reached forward to play with Mint, knowing all of her most sensitive areas all too well.

She pinched one of Mint's nipples between her fingers, causing Mint to hesitate and to moan, and before she could regain her composure, Zakuro used her free hand to tease at her clit, just as Mint had been doing when she had walked in on her. No, she had absolutely no intention of making this easy for her, and she intended to make her fight to endure.

And Mint was fighting for all she was worth, trying to prove that she had the self-control that Zakuro claimed she needed to learn. She had already gotten herself close before, so it was very hard to fight now that Zakuro was touching her like this, but she bit down hard on her lip and did her best, working her hands faster and faster, tightening her grip to try to bring Zakuro to orgasm first. Mint was trembling on the edge, but she refused to give in.

But she barely had time to register she had won before Zakuro had begun to fuck her. What happened was that, as soon as Zakuro began to come, moaning in delight, she pulled back so quickly that Mint had no time to react, and rammed her cock inside of Mint before she had even finished coming, finishing inside the girl. This was more than enough to send Mint, who had already had more than she could take, over the edge, but Zakuro didn't stop fucking her even then.

She fucked her roughly against the wall of the shower, with no intention of stopping any time soon. In fact, she managed to work herself to another orgasm, and another, with Mint always following closely behind until they had both long since lost count. They fucked like this until they were nearly exhausted, and even then they didn't want to stop, but because the hot water had run out, they decided that it might be a good idea to do so.

They rinsed off with the cold water to cleanse themselves of their juices, and then dried off and got dressed. Zakuro went to the bag she had left on the coffee table, and pulled out a small velvet box, saying, “I have a surprise for you!”

“What is it?” she asked, then gasped when she saw the size of the box.

“We won't be able to make it official, because I'm still legally a woman, but...” She opened the box, revealing not one, but two rings. “Mint, would you marry me?” The rings were silvery bands, with an arrangement of gem stones resembling each half of yin and yang, one with amethysts and one with sapphires.

Mint took the box to examine them and said, “They're beautiful. But I can't tell...what are the bands made of?” She wasn't asking to be rude; it was simply the kind of question a highborn girl like her would ask.

“Their pure rhodium,” she replied so casually that Mint had to do a double take, her jaw nearly hitting the floor.

Handing the box back to Zakuro, she said, “Yes, it would be my honor to marry you.” She extended her hand, and Zakuro slid the sapphire ring, with a single amethyst onto her finger, before letting Mint give her the opposite ring. When they linked their hands together, the rings matched up to form the full symbol, and Zakuro murmured, “You're my other half.”

“And you're mine,” replied Mint.


End file.
